godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfram the Lone Warlock/Wolfram Larcia
'''Wolfram Larcia '''is one of the first characters I ever made in GEB. Biography = The following data is non-canonical to the game and only a fanfiction made by the user (which is me). = Orphaned at an early age, a dark-eyed child named Wolfram was a wandered with his little sister outside the walls. He wasn't particularly strong nor fast, but his intuition and instincts is on point and almost always correct. They survived outside only with his strong intuition and his accurate decisions. He was adopted as a child by the Mercers after he saved their only daughter whom got lost and gone outside the walls. Then when he was already a young adult, he decided to leave his home and his little sister behind to find his new purpose in life. At his journey, somehow he became Director Schicksal's grunt. The director acknowledged his potential as a God Eater and assigned him as one of his personal henchmen. He served the director for 3 years but defected after he revealed a hefty amount of information to Lindow Amamiya. This earned him an assassination in the same manner of Lindow's. He survived the ordeal but it cost him his vision. The girl, now also God Eater and a member of the Defense Unit rescued him after she found him lying on the ground near a corpse of an Aragami. After the events on the Aegis Island and aversion of the devouring apocalypse. He was offered an opportunity to have his vision back. His damaged eyes will be repaired with Aragami cells. This poses huge risk but accepted it anyway as he trusted his intuition and the operation was a success. The operation improved furthermore his intuition and his feral instinct as it provided him the vision that aragami sees as they hunt, but a side effect also manifested, the operation made his eye color blue. He also cut ties with Fenrir after a year. Nothing was heard from him after then. It is rumored though that he was offered another underground grunt work by someone from Fenrir again. Personality Wolfram is a cynical, pragmatic, and a brutally honest person. He never backs down on his promises and declaration and values honor despite of his brash disposition. He also likes doing household chores and repairing broken gadgets, he is a good cook as well. He never admits it though. Appearance Wolfram is a young man in his early twenties with a quite fair skin and a dark hair. His hair is also ruffled and he wears glasses as well. He also wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a rolled sleeve along with a chaleco and a neck tie. He also wears jeans with a studded belt and high cut leather black boots. Playstyle Wolfram's playstyle revolves around head-on melee attacks, melee supports for sniper and rangers, and and the use of mines, traps, and torque bullets on ranged mode. He also use custom made bullets which he calls parabellum. The bullet fires a scattered bullets as the bullet hits an enemy in which all the scattered bullets are concentrated to one part only. His elemental affiliation leans more to divine damage. Trivia * His abilty to almost predict the future came from me as I always do savestates (PPSSPP PC Master Race jk) while I play. So that I can correct my error. (You didn't heard that from me though...)